beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Gingka Hagane vs. Dashan Wang: Solid Iron Showdown
Gingka Hagane vs. Dashan Wang is the final match between Team GanGan Galaxy and Team Wang Hu Zhong. It is also Gingka and Dashan's second and final bout. Prologue Because both teams have one win and one loss, the third round between the two Team Leaders will decide the outcome of the first round of Big Bang Bladers. Both teams discuss the importance of this victory before hand and continue to the stadium for the final match. The two teams bump into each other as Dashan tells Gingka that too much is riding on the match for him to lose and that victory is absolute. It is not until they reach the stadium that Gingka reflects on this and tells Dashan that he has the responsibility of his team and he also refuses to lose. Battle Both bladers launch fiercely to start off the battle as they both clash centerstage. Dashan takes the upperhand by quickly repelling Pegasus to the outside, this was the work of Zurafa's rubber wings that were able to absorb Pegasus' strength. Gingka realizes that attacks from the side won't work against Zurafa and the battle will end up just like their bout at Beylin. Gingka then sends Pegasus in order to counter the effect of the Rubber Wings. Gingka plans to end the match in one shot from above and uses his special move, Star Booster Attack. Dashan reveals that he had figured Gingka would try and tells him that Zurafa is at full power and his attack won't work, then Dashan proves it by activating his special move, Storm Surge. Zurafa then attacks from below and absorbs Pegasus' diving attack and uses its Rubber as a cushion and counter with the recoil to slam Pegasus back. Dashan decides to go on the offensive and suddenly activates his special moves, Crushing Blast which ignites Zurafa and pushes Pegasus back in one powerful movement. Pegasus is pushed back to edge of the stadium until it narrowly escapes from the assault. Gingka complements Dashan on his power and sends Pegasus in to attack, but Dashan counters with his Strong Arm Barrage attack allowing Zurafa to match Pegasus' power so it can absorb it during collision. Pegasus is pushed back much to Gingka's surprise, it is revealed by Madoka that the rubber allows Pegasus to maintain balance but its power and stamina are drained. Gingka finds a way around this as he commands Pegasus to slam into Zurafa but suddenly use small but fast attacks to minimize the backlash from the rubber. But Dashan counters once again, forcing Pegasus back with his technique, Solid Iron Wall. This solid defense turns the match into a stamina attack where if Pegasus attacks, its stamina will just be drained. Pegasus tries to attack several times to no avail as Zurafa is easily able to repel it everytime. Dashan reveals this is a secret technique passed down by the Beylin Temple for 4,000 years. Even after Dashan reveals it, Gingka refuses to give up and sends Pegasus to attack over and over, all in vein. Dashan reiterates again that he has too much responsibility to lose and that Gingka will not break through the Iron Wall that is reinforced by all that Dashan is responsible for. Gingka halts his attacks as Pegasus simply circles the stadium, Gingka reflects on a way to fight the 4,000 year old legacy of the Beylin Temple. Gingka then realizes that he isn't alone and doesn't have to do it by himself and that the spirits of all the bladers that he has met in Japan are with him. Interrupting Dashan decides to finish it with his Strong Arm Barrage attack which surprisingly stopped and suddenly pushed back by Pegasus. Gingka then tells Dashan that the responsibility he bares is just as important and will not lose as long as the spirits of his friends are with him and Pegasus is still spinning. Gingka tells Dashan once more that a battle is won through heart not legacy, Dashan counters with telling Gingka to say that after he's won. Gingka gathers Pegasus strength and rushes into a collision with Zurafa, Dashan accepts his challenge and reignites Zurafa (literally) and slams into Pegasus. Dashan believes that he has the advantage, but to his surprise Pegasus is pushing back Zurafa fiercely, dimmining Dashan's trush in the Solid Iron Defense. Even so, Dashan refuses to lose and sends Zurafa into a head on collision with Pegasus, sending it into the air. Gingka doesn't worry and activates his special move, Star Booster Attack in order to decide the match, Dashan also refuses to give up hope and activates a special move of his own, Crushing Blast. The two super powerful special moves are activated at once which ignites the final showdown of the battle. Dashan reiterates one final time that the fate of Beylin's legacy rest in his hands as Zurafa fires off a wave of fire to engulf Pegasus. Gingka tells him that makes no difference and he and his friends feelings for beyblade won't lose to Dashan, Beylin or anything else as Pegasus pushes through the wave of fire. Dashan realizes he's in trouble as Pegasus breaks through and collides with Zurafa breaking off one of its rubber wings. Unable to withstand the force of Pegasus' attack, Zurafa is sent flying outside of the stadium. After everyone realizes such Gingka is announced as the winner and the overall victory was given to Team GanGan Galaxy. Epilogue Gingka as well as his team, Benkei & Kenta celebrate their victory over Team Wang Hu Zhong. Meanwhile, Dashan is devastated over the loss, ashamed of tarnishing Beylin's Legacy. He is suddenly confronted by his teammate Chao Xin who tells him that there's always a next time and the important thing is not to get upset. Chi-yun joins in telling Dashan he doesn't have to carry the responsibility by himself and to create a new legacy together with his friends. Surprisingly everyone in the stadium begins to clap as congratulations to Team GanGan Galaxy for their win, including Team Wang Hu Zhong. Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade Battle